gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Centerfold/Hot in Herre
Centerfold/Hot in Herre by The J. Geils Band/Nelly is a mash-up featured in Naked, the twelfth episode of Season Four. It is sung by the New Directions Boys with the Cheerios with Jake, Ryder, and Sam having solos. Before the song, the boys are in the locker room doing "Broga" started by Sam, who also suggests preparation tips for the boys before making the calendar. The boys start singing in the boys' locker room as the Cheerios assist with tanning them. Only Artie does not participate in the performance, appearing awkward and uncomfortable. The boys can be seen working out during the song and dancing in the choir room with the Cheerios dancing with them. Marley and Unique seemed thrilled by the performance. At the end of the performance, Finn applauds them but Artie seems taken back. Finn says they'll make the best calendar ever. Lyrics Jake, Ryder, and Sam: Hot in, so hot in here! So hot in, oh! Jake (The Cheerios): With a little bit of (Ah, ah) And a little bit of (Ah, ah) Just a little bit of (Ah, ah) Just a little bit of (Ah, ah) Sam (Jake and Ryder): I was like, good gracious, ass is bodacious, (Ah!) Flirtatious, trying to show faces (Ah!) I'm waiting for the right time to shoot my steez (You know) Looking for the right time to flash them Gs, (Then uh!) I'm leaving, please believing, (Oh!) Me and the rest of my heathens Check it, got it locked at the top of the Fo' Seasons Penthouse, roof top, birds I feeding Ryder (The Cheerios): Years go by I'm lookin' (Na, na, na, na) Through a girly magazine (Na, na, na, na) And there's my homeroom angel (Na, na, na, na) On the pages in-between (Na, na, na, na) Jake (Sam): It's getting hot in here, (So hot!), So take off all your clothes (Eh!) Ryder with The Cheerios (New Directions): Angel is the centerfold (Hey, hey, hey, hey, ho!) Angel is the centerfold Jake: It's getting hot in here, (Sam with The Cheerios: So hot!), So take off all your clothes, (Sam: Eh!) Ryder with The Cheerios (New Directions): Angel is the centerfold (Hey, hey, hey, hey, ho!) Angel is the centerfold The Cheerios (Jake): Mix a little bit of Ah, ah With a little bit of Ah, ah (Let it just fall out) Give a little bit of Ah, ah With a little bit of Ah, ah (Let it all hang out) Sam (The Cheerios): Why you at the bar (Hey) If you ain't popping the bottles? (Jake and Ryder: c'mon) (Hey, hey) What good is all the fame if you ain't bumping the models (Hey, hey) I see you driving, (Jake and Ryder: sports cars), ain't hitting the throttle (Hey, hey) And I'll be down to do a hundred, top down and goggles (Hey, hey) Get off the freeway, exit 106 and "Park"ed it (Hey, hey) Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it (Hey, hey) Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it (Hey, hey) I spit game cause baby I can't talk it Ryder (The Cheerios): Warm and fuzzy sweaters (Na, na, na, na) Too magical to touch (Na, na, na) To see her in that negligee (Na, na, na) Is really just too much (Na, na) Jake (Sam): It's getting hot in here, (So hot!), So take off all your clothes (Eh!) Ryder with The Cheerios (New Directions): Angel is the centerfold (Hey, hey, hey, hey, ho!) Angel is the centerfold Jake: It's getting hot in here, (Sam with The Cheerios: So hot!), So take off all your clothes, (Sam: Eh!) Ryder with The Cheerios (New Directions): Angel is the centerfold (Hey, hey, hey, hey, ho!) Angel is the centerfold Jake: Stop! Jake with The Cheerios (The Cheerios): Mix a little bit of (Ah, ah) With a little bit of (Ah, ah) Jake: Let it just fall out Jake with The Cheerios (The Cheerios): Give a little bit of (Ah, ah) With a little bit of (Ah, ah) Jake: Let it hang all out Jake with The Cheerios (The Cheerios): With a little bit of (Ah, ah) And a sprinkle of that (Ah, ah) Jake: Let it just fall out Jake with The Cheerios (The Cheerios): I like it when ya (Ah, ah) Girl, Baby make it (Ah, Ah) (Episode version Jake: Let it hang all out) The Cheerios: Oh! Jake with The Cheerios (The Cheerios): It's getting hot in here, (So hot!) Sam with The Cheerios (Ryder): So take off all your clothes (Eh!) The Cheerios (Jake, Ryder, and Sam): I am getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off! (Ah, ah, ah, ah, oh!) Jake with The Cheerios (The Cheerios): It's getting hot in here, (So hot!) Sam with The Cheerios (Ryder): So take off all your clothes (Eh!) The Cheerios (Jake, Ryder, and Sam): I am getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off! (Ah, ah, ah, baby, fall out!) Ryder: Na na na na na na (Jake with The Cheerios: It's getting hot in here) (The Cheerios: So hot!) Na na na na na na na na (Sam with The Cheerios: So take off all your clothes) (Ryder: Eh!) Ryder (The Cheerios): Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na (I am getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off!) The Cheerios with Jake, Ryder, and Sam: Oh! Ryder: Na na na na na na (Jake with The Cheerios: It's getting hot in here) (The Cheerios: So hot!) Na na na na na na na na (Sam with The Cheerios: So take off all your clothes) (Ryder: Eh!) Ryder (The Cheerios): Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na (I am getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off!) The Cheerios: Oh! Jake with Ryder, Sam, and The Cheerios: It's getting hot in here! Gallery NakedCap4.png Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 11.40.12.png.jpg tumblr_mhlj3tPW1x1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_mhlj3tPW1x1qaxxelo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mhlj3tPW1x1qaxxelo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mhlj3tPW1x1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_mhql7hytOg1r62ix2o1_250.gif tumblr_mhql7hytOg1r62ix2o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mhql7hytOg1r62ix2o8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mhql7hytOg1r62ix2o2_250.gif tumblr_mhql7hytOg1r62ix2o9_r1_250.gif tumblr_mhql7hytOg1r62ix2o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mhql7hytOg1r62ix2o7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mhql7hytOg1r62ix2o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mj3elf6cwi1r350t5o7_250.gif hot-ih-herre.jpg RyderArms5.gif RyderArms4.gif tumblr_inline_mo31nqFmpa1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_inline_mo31qiuq6V1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_inline_mo31qysOUz1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_inline_mo31rdXoOo1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_inline_mo31rjcuRV1qz4rgp.gif SyderAniGIF4.gif Tumblr n2ew3rNL7K1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n2ew3rNL7K1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n2ew3rNL7K1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n2ew3rNL7K1ra5gbxo9 250.gif Tumblr n2ew3rNL7K1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n2ew3rNL7K1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n2ew3rNL7K1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n2ew3rNL7K1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Jake Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Ryder Lynn Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four